Kiss With A Fist
by emo-geek-87
Summary: When Puck manhandles one of the football players for messing with his boyfriend, Kurt is forced to confess all the kinks he's been hiding.- Please read the detailed AN inside. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss With A Fist- Prologue

Author:emo_chick_87

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Puck

Rating: NC-17 for language/sex.

Word Count:1300ish words

Spoilers: None I can think of.

Genre: Romance/Smut/Future Fic

Warnings: This chapter only deals with talking about certain acts. IE- hair pulling, biting, D/S play, slight daddy kink. The next chapters will be putting this talk into action. This is a HARD NC-17 story after this introduction.

Summary: When Puck manhandles one of the football players for messing with his boyfriend, Kurt is forced to confess all the kinks he's been hiding. I think this would be considered a future fic because it takes place between the boys' junior and senior year.

I don't own Glee. Please don't sue. Also Completely Unbeta'd. Blame me completely. Also the title is from a 'Florence and the Machine' song.

If Kurt is really being honest, this idea didn't just all of a sudden slap him in the face when Noah threw that guy into the locker. It was something he had been thinking about, fantasizing about and hoping for since the moment Noah grabbed him in the cafeteria almost two years ago. He had backed Kurt against the wall and growled into his ear that no one, especially that stupid Sam fucker, was allowed to touch what's his and that if Kurt knew what was good for him he would let everyone else know that fact too. Noah pulled him into a harsh claiming kiss and stormed off without noticing the way the entire student body exploded in whispers or the thin cut he'd made in Kurt's bottom lip. Looking back on the year and a half that followed Kurt realized that was the only time in their entire relationship that Noah had ever gotten rough with him. But god how he'd craved to feel the heat of that day again.

It was almost as if Noah had put a scare into himself that day. From then on he handled Kurt with a care he didn't even think Finn was capable of. He was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. He protected his honor in the hallways, walked him to every class, came out to the entire world in one fell swoop so Kurt never had to feel like he was going back in the closet and waited almost four months until Kurt was ready to give himself fully to Noah. All the trust he had put in Noah was well earned and he gave Kurt the kind of first time that was more romantic than anything Kurt had thought was possible.

The only problem was that gentle, sweet, romantic sex was the only kind they were having. He felt like a real prick for saying it but sometime that easy kind of loving wasn't enough for Kurt. Sometimes he wanted to feel the bite of harshly gripping fingertips tightening in his hair. He longed for the feeling of Noah forcing himself so roughly into the back of his throat that he thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen. He wished for Noah's fingers leaving bruises on his hips that he could catalogue and savor when he was alone in the shower. But of course the virgin in him let his shame override his wants. Instead he took comfort in the moments when Noah fingers would dig into his hip for a second to stop Kurt from roughly slamming his hips into him. Or the few brief moments that Noah would sometimes forget himself and give an involuntary thrust deep into his mouth. He thought that would be enough for him. But that all changed two months ago, when that neanderthal football player hadn't gotten the message that Kurt was off limits.

Kurt was rocking a particularly fierce outfit that day and he was lost in the illusion that the long McKinley High hallway was a runway in Milan. That's why he didn't register the harsh grip on his wrist until he felt himself being pulled back hard enough to make him unsteady on his feet and hard cold floor slamming into his shoulders was enough to pull him out of his trance. He braced himself for the now unfamiliar onslaught that was sure to follow. He curse himself for letting his guard down but in fairness it had been over a year since he felt the hard slam of steel lockers or the shuddering darkness of a dumpster. Being queen to the resident king of badassery had it's perks. He waited until he heard the slam of lockers before he opened his eyes. What he saw sent a lightening bolt of lust through him. Noah had Langanthal pinned to the locker. His forearm was pressing hard under the former kicker's chin. The muscles in Noah's neck were pulsing and Kurt could see the blood sliding down his knuckles unto his shirt.

By the time he had gotten Noah off of the other boy and cleaned up he knew he had to be honest with himself. He wanted those raw emotions directed at him. He wanted to feel Noah's fury unleashed on him. He wanted Noah to own him in a way only he could.

It was all well and good to decide that he wanted have the big sex talk with Noah. But how could he admit to Noah what he had only recently truly admitted to himself. So much like he did with himself he decided it was best to ease Noah into it.

First he inserted some kinky talk into their weekly Thursday night phone sex date. Some light bondage and spanking talk. Nothing to major but the way Noah's breathing speed up every time he brought it up he knew he was on the right track. After a few weeks of that Kurt decided to step it up a bit in the bedroom. He started forcing himself further down Noah's cock every time he gave a blow job even going as far as fighting against Noah's attempts to stop him.

After a few weeks of that Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Noah confronted him. They were in the Noah's truck and Kurt was trying to talk him into letting him blow him while he was driving. When the truck pulled over sharply onto a side street he thought he had won. That was until he saw the confused, hurt look on Noah's face.

"What the hell is going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself for a while now. Is it something I did?" The hurt laced in his tone made Kurt's heart break and had him reaching forward to grab Noah's hand.

"No, baby, no. It's nothing like that. I think I was just trying to tell you something without saying it. Shit, I fucked this up, didn't I? Okay I'm just going to say it and you have to promise not to laugh at me. Okay?"

The slight nod propelled him forward.

" Do you ever think about maybe getting a bit rough with me in bed? I've heard stories about how you used to be with the girls you were with but you've never tried anything like that with me." His own whisper echoed loudly in his ears.

" Well yeah. I think about it sometimes but honestly with them it was more about a release for my pent up anger and since I've been with you I haven't had all that much to be mad about."

" But you do think about it, about taking me like that?"

" Kurt you really don't want to know some of the place I take you in my head. Sometimes it takes every ounce of control I have not to hold you down or fuck your mouth really hard. I'm really worried that if I let myself go there with you I think I'll drive you away."

" You could never do that Noah. Why don't we start slow? You can tell me all the things you want to do and I'll tell you mine. Okay?"

Noah gave him a shallow nod and was silent the entire ride home.

In fact the subject wasn't raised again until the following Thursday. With Noah finally giving him permission Kurt spilled all of the things he thought he'd never be able to say. He told Noah about the hair pulling, the biting, the riding crop, the Spike/Xander slash induced vampire stuff. But most importantly he told him he wanted to play 'baby boy' to Noah's 'daddy.'

Little did he know that Noah was taking notes. After all, they did have an anniversary coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

With Burt and Carole spending the last two weeks in August in Mexico the only thing Puck really needed to do was ensure that Finn would make himself scarce for the weekend. Thankfully Rachael had taken care of that for him by dragging him to a four day leadership workshop that was supposed to work wonders for the future stars of America. All he'd really needed to know was that it was rumored that Trent Reznor once attended and Finn was sold.

The plan he had been putting into place for the last three weeks was finally coming together. He'd made all the right trips to all the right places and he was pretty sure he'd read every book Dan Savage ever recommended for the upstart BDSM'er. He knew that there was no way he could have been anymore prepared for this weekend. Still not even twenty cover to cover readings of 'Screw the Rose, Send the Thorns' could stop his hands from softly shaking as he set the beautifully wrapped box in the center of Kurt's bed. He knew he had to get this right. He gave the box one last look and prayed that he'd thought of everything.

The fact that Noah wasn't in last period or that he completely missed glee didn't really come as a shock to Kurt. He'd known that Noah was up to something for the past week. I mean did Noah really expect him to believe that Trent Reznor actually attended a leadership camp in central Ohio. He was a bit surprised not to have Noah there to see Finn and Rachael off on their grand adventure. The optimist in him hoped that with the house to themselves they'd start an adventure of their own. He tried to push down the disappointment as he watched his beautiful Navigator carry his brother and _(gag)_future sister-in-law towards the camp that frankly sounded a bit like a cult.

Well at least he could finally indulge in a completely uninterrupted bubble bath for the first time in two years. He was so busy trying to convince himself that he was actually happy to be spending his night like a fifties housewife whose husband was away on a business trip, that he almost didn't see the small box sitting in the middle of his bed. The silver a sharp contrast against the cream white of his bed. His hands were shaking as he carefully pulled the bow loose. They had moved to a full out tremble by the time he lifted the lid and saw what awaited him.

He nearly swallows his tongue when he see them. The package says it's an anal starter kit. The three plugs are small compared to what he's used to with Noah. They hadn't tried toys yet but three of his fingers were bigger than the widest plug in the pack. So far so good. Nothing too scary. He started to breath a little bit easier until he lifted the box and saw what was underneath it. It was nothing really, just your normal everyday drugstore brand enema. He is a forward thinking sexually adventurous gay boy, so he knows exactly what enemas can do for your sex life. That still doesn't stop his cheeks from coloring hotly as he imagines Noah buying this with the intention of having him use it. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the letter folded at the bottom of the package.

_Hey babe,_

_I see you got my little present. I thought that this weekend might be a good chance to play. I know we haven't really exactly discussed scenarios but I thought maybe you'd let me take the lead this time. You know, be a good boy for daddy and all that. I have a few things in mind but if I take it too far I need you to say 'pineapple'. Like on 'Chuck'. You say that and all shopping comes to an end, okay? If you're with me on this I expect you to follow my next instructions. _

_At 6:00 I want you to go into the bathroom and use the enema. I know you're probably embarrassed about it but it will make this whole weekend much easier. Then I want you to shower. I want my boy natural today. That means you use my soap and my shampoo. That's it. I'll know if you try to sneak any moisturizer and this weekend goes downhill really fast. When you're done in the shower I want you to pick one of the plugs. I need you to prepare yourself. Just don't get yourself too excited. _

_By 7:30 I want you to be wearing nothing but the plug and kneeling in the middle of your floor. By your bed. I need to see your hands behind your back and your head down towards your chest. Then all you have to do is wait for me. _

_I think you've noticed that there's a copy of my latest test from the clinic. That's three clean in a row, for both of us now. If you want to take that leap tonight too just take the condoms out of the drawer. If I don't see them when I get the lube I'll have my answer. _

_If you don't want to play tonight that's cool. We'll rock some Mario and order a pizza. Either way it'll be awesome. _

_Love_

_Noah_

Kurt rereads the letter four times. Then he bursts into tears. How did he get so lucky?

By 6:15 Kurt has conquered the only part of all this that makes him nervous and the warm water is slowly easing the tension from his shoulders. His hand shoots out to press the pump for his soap. He's just short of pressing before he remembers Noah's orders. The tang of Irish Spring and the citrus of Noah's shampoo fill the air. He's glad Noah requested this. He feels strangely comforted yet slightly turned on by the familiar smells.

By 6:45 he is standing at the edge of the bed, staring at all of his options. He picks the middle one. It's hot dayglo pink and makes Kurt smile.

By 7:25 he's exactly where Noah told him to be. He throws a quick glance his bedside table and smiles because he knows that except for a half used bottle of '_ID Glide_' it's completely empty.

By 8:07 he's really nervous. He plays out all these scenarios in head about why Noah isn't there yet. He has just about convinced himself that aliens have invaded Lima and when they find his body all they'll see is the bright pink butt plug in his ass, when he hears the shuffle of converse across the kitchen floor and the soft padding of bare feet coming down the stairs. He holds his breath. Here we go. _"Please Noah don't make me say 'pineapple'."_

A small part of Puck thought that when he was faced with the real submission of Kurt Hummel he might not like what he saw. The truth was that Kurt's dominant nature was one of the things that Puck loved most about him. The sight of Kurt, head bowed in submission, hands locked square behind his back, was the most powerful he'd ever seen his baby look. Puck was unprepared for the thick rush of possessiveness that course through him. His. Everything in him cried out to claim what was always his. He had wasted enough time. Daddy was home.

The carpet beneath him was digging into his knees. His thighs protested being left in the same position for so long and he could feel his neck screaming at him for listening to what Noah told him to do. All of that was worth it when he heard the possessive growl that came from the foot of the stairs. He fought every impulse he had to look up. He was rewarded when he felt the rough, calloused hand slip beneath his chin and tilt his head back.

"Baby boy, look at you, so pretty. Spread out just like daddy told you. You gonna be good?" Puck couldn't help but smirk when the head in his hand bobbed up and down enthusiastically.

"Show me just how good you can be." Puck ran his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip, back and forth before plunging it forward to scrape against blunt back teeth. When Kurt moved to unzip Puck's jeans there was the tight grip on the back of his neck that told him to keep his arms where they were.

It was then that Kurt saw that Puck was only wearing the a pair of dark stonewashed blue jeans with the top button undone. Even in his current state he still thought _"Very Brian Kinney". _The hand on the back of his neck pushed him forward until he could feel the cool metal teeth of the zipper against the tip of his nose. It took a few tries but eventually he managed to get the zipper down with his teeth. The moan of appreciation that came from above him sent an unusually shy feeling running down his spine.

Once the zipper was down Puck took complete control. There was very little preamble before precum was painting Kurt's top lip and the head of his cock was forcing itself into his mouth. The shock went right to his dick and Kurt did his best to keep up. When he felt the first brush of Puck's cock against the back of his throat it took everything in him not to come right then. His fingers clenched and he felt his own fingernails bite viciously into the tender crook of his elbows.

Puck was hard and heavy on his tongue. He would force himself into Kurt's mouth as far as he could go and pause for a few seconds before pulling himself completely free. Leaving Kurt gagging and gasping. Kurt tried to hollow his cheeks the best he could but the force that slammed into him with every thrust seemed to scramble his brain. Puck seemed to grow tired of Kurt's attempts because it wasn't long before he forced both of his index fingers into the corners of Kurt's mouth, on either side of his dick. Kurt felt the pads of Puck's forefingers press against the inside of his cheeks, pulling his lips apart.

"Put your tongue out baby, yeah that's right. So close. Gonna..." Puck's voice trailed off as his body seemed to lose control of itself. Frantically, almost violently pumping himself across Kurt's tongue. Kurt felt his eyes roll back and his eyelashes fluttered wildly against his cheeks. When he felt Puck tense against him and hold his head in place he tried his best to swallow everything. But despite his best efforts some slipped from his lips and landed crudely on Puck's thigh.

When Puck pulled back he saw the wetness that clung to Kurt's eyelashes, his pink spit-slicked lips and the hopeful searching eyes all he did was point to the small spot on his thigh.

His voice was hoarse from his orgasm. " You're not done yet."

A tentative kiss was pressed into his thigh and Kurt licked the rest of him clean. But he was so focused on Puck's pleasure that he hadn't been paying attention to his own. All it took was Puck bending him back into a forceful kiss and Kurt felt his whole body tense. Felt the shock of warm semen against his stomach. His eyes shot open. Fuck! He wasn't given permission. Double Fuck!

Rough hands wiped themselves across his belly, gathering the evidence for his disobedience. The stinging slap of Puck's wet left hand against his cheek forced tears to his eyes and sent a feeble twitch to his spent cock. He relished the slick slide of come coated fingers across his chin and into his mouth.

He moaned around the four fingers as he was spun around and bent over the bed. He knew the moment Puck noticed the missing condoms because he felt Puck's smile against his back. Cold lube fell on his skin and he shivered as the slick liquid slipped around the base of the toy. Before long the toy was being pulled free and it was quickly replaced with Puck.

The sharp thrust was unexpected and the slight pain as Puck didn't give him a chance to adjust only served to heighten the feeling. It only took five or six more thrusts before he felt the warm rush of Puck's release. It would have sent him into his second orgasm of the night if it weren't for the tight grip that Puck had on the base of his cock.

A wet hand grabbed a large fistful of his hair, dragging him onto his knees with his back pressed firmly against Puck's chest. He saw the other searching hand grab the discarded plug. His eyes widened as the toy was pressed firmly back inside of him. He felt the dry drag of boxer brief being pulled over his thighs and the cool sheets against his sweat slick skin as he was roughly rolled into bed.

He sent a pleading look in Puck's direction and winced when all he heard was a loud tsk.

" You don't get to come again tonight. Tomorrow if your good... Maybe."

Kurt allowed himself to be folded into Noah's arms and relished the fullness of the toy and the fact that it still held Noah inside him. He let out a shuddering, shaky breath...

"_Tomorrow_, "he told himself. "_Tomorrow_."


	3. Chapter 3

Puck was drifting in that beautiful place between sleep and awake. The warmth cocooned him and he struggled to find a time where he was this happy. When a cold nose ran down the middle of his chest and warm breath toyed with the hair that disappeared into the waistband of his boxers, he knew. He was struggling so hard because there wasn't ever a time he felt this happy.

Unconditional love was a new concept to him. He couldn't remember a time that someone loved him for who he was, not was he could give them. That's why this weekend was so important to him. The fact Kurt didn't expect him to be perfect all the time made him strive even harder to maintain that perfection. That's also why he was so hesitant to take their relationship to this point. It was true that he was no stranger to rough sex or power play stuff. Just the shit he did with Santana was enough to show him that he was far from vanilla. The cougars really liked when he put that side of himself their sessions too.

With Kurt though he wanted to be different. He was a complete stranger to loving the person you were objectifying. It had taken him a really long time to see that sometimes it could be just fucking. That hard and rough could still be making love. But more than that he had to accept that Kurt wanted him for everything he was and this was part of him. The dark part that screamed for him to claim Kurt for himself. Mark him so everyone would know that this magnificent creature had chosen him, _Noah Puckerman_. Kurt on his arm made him feel worthy of a life that went beyond a shitty apartment on the bad side of town and an even shittier job at the Ohio Steel. Kurt saw their life together as an adventure. Exploring this side of their sexuality was just one part of it.

He wasn't sure why the need to dominate Kurt haunted his every thought and he certainly didn't understand how Kurt could want this side of him. The one that for so long had seemed so ugly. But last night he had taken Kurt past what he thought was normal and Kurt had liked it just as much as he had. Just when he decided that normal lives were for the suckers who weren't ever getting out of Lima he felt a warm wet suction of Kurt's mouth. Yeah, normal could go get fucked because he'd take this over that any day of the week.

..

Watching Noah sleep was one of Kurt's favorite pastimes. It was one of the few times that all the walls were down and he had all the time in the world to map his love's features. Every time he was struck with just how beautiful Noah is and just how grateful he was that out of everyone in the world to love, Noah had picked him. It was one of the reasons he reveled in the thought of submitting to him so completely. To feel the rush of knowing for certain he was Noah's forever. Plus while exploring this side of himself, Kurt had never felt more sexy.

When he licked his lips he could taste the faintest hint of Noah on his top lip. It ignited a fire in his belly and a hunger ripped through him. He felt Noah's skin warm the cool tip of his nose and he couldn't contain the moan that the tore itself from his throat when Noah's heady taste exploded on his tongue. The gasp that came when he felt a strong insistent hand thread through his hair made Noah's cock slid further into his mouth. One of his hands was splayed across Noah's hip and the other was lightly cupping his balls. Applying just enough pressure to make his back arch. Kurt was completely unprepared for the force of the next thrust and it had him moving to hold both of Noah's hips. The tips on his fingers were brushing against Noah's ass and it wasn't long before they felt the clench that always signaled Noah's climax. This time he managed to swallow every drop. Noah must have thought that deserved a reward because it wasn't long before he gave the base of the toy inside of Kurt a few sharp taps. Kurt gasped into Noah's hip and gave a futile thrust against Noah's calf. He heard that harsh _tsk_ again and cursed his lack of self control.

Kurt was so busy swearing into the sheets that he almost missed the smugness of Noah's voice from the top of the stairs.

"C'mon honey, I'm making you breakfast."

Kurt could practically see the smirk. Bastard.

.

By 5 o'clock Puck had watched three episodes of '_Deadliest Warrior'_, one episode of '_Ancients Behaving Badly_' and the first two quarters of a _'Ohio State vs. he really doesn't give a fuck' _football game. Kurt feels like he's about to crawl out of skin. As much as he likes being curled up next to Noah, this isn't exactly what he had been hoping. Although during the second episode of 'Deadliest Warrior' , about the Satsuma vs the Aztecs, he did see something called sai swords which he had decided needed his immediate investigation. But that was completely besides the point.

After a sexually charged breakfast/lunch, anyone else would just say brunch but Noah had a thing about being the kind of couple that had brunch, his anticipation began to rise as he was pulled forcefully into the living room. He sat on the sofa and waited for Noah to make his move.  
By the first commercial break he felt a soft tap on his chin and he jerked his head up to meet his eyes. He followed Noah's eyes to the tented fabric of his boxers and knew what he wanted. He didn't need to be told twice. He put everything he had into that blow job. It had to have been in his all time top 10. That didn't stop Noah from gripping the back of his head and pulling him off his cock by his hair.

Kurt looked around bewildered. It was then that he realized the commercial was over. The asshole didn't even look at him until the next break. Then he was forcing Kurt's head back down. Only to pull him away again when the show was back on and he still hadn't come. They had been doing his dance for three hours but by the time the half time girls started their show Puck decided that it was time to change the game.

The cool wood of the coffee table is shocking against his heated skin. The soft pulling of skin can be heard as Kurt's sweat-slicked skin shifts across it. Puck pulls him up by the shoulders until his feet are just brushing the carpet on the opposite side of the table and his head is hanging over the edge. A strong hand rests against his neck and cradles the back his head. Puck drags the head of his cock across his cheek, then his chin and finally bumps lightly against the tip of his nose before Kurt gets the hint and opens his mouth.

The unusual angle opens his throat more than he's ever experienced. When he feels a harsh tug on each of his nipples the gasp is enough to force his mouth just past the point of comfortable and Puck goes deeper than he's ever been. Kurt is filled with the harsh relief of _finally_. This is what he was waiting for. Each stroke is more sure and more powerful.

He can barely see the bottom of the couch through Puck's legs as his eyes start to water. Wetness clings to his lashes and forces it way past the corner of his eye. The wet squelching noises that are coming from his mouth are enough to send a hot blush down his neck and through the top of his chest. He'd seen plenty of deep throat porn before so he shouldn't have been surprised at the seemingly new liquid that was now filling his mouth but part of him had always thought that was fake. The thick spit that falls from the sides of his mouth and lands across his forehead is proof that it is very real.

Kurt can feel the soft contraction of Noah's inner thighs and knows he's close. They've been teasing each other for hours. The lust fogged state of Kurt's brain makes him forget his place and it isn't long before he reaches to give his cock a few strong strokes through his boxer briefs. In an instant his mouth is dreadfully empty and the Puck is bringing a sharp hand down on the plank of his stomach.

"Tsk, and you were doing so good too. Such a dirty slut. Couldn't just accept what I was giving you. If you want it that bad I'll just have give it to you." Puck motioned to towards the small corner that was as the top of the stairs. "I want you up against that wall. Hands on either side of the corner. Feet shoulder width apart... Now!"

.

Kurt's legs shook and his body sagged in relief when he felt the cool plaster under his fingertips. He stood, eyes fixed on the point where the two walls meet. He sees the calm easy transition from one wall to another. He sees small imperfections that rest right where they meet but he sees them standing strong together despite them. Then he knows for sure he's lost it because he is seeing his relationship illustrated in dry wall. Two pieces that on their own would buckle under the weight forced upon them but together are enough to keep the entire roof from caving in around them.

Noah's labored breathing punctuates the entire room. Anticipation coils in Kurt's belly and he just hopes his legs will cooperate because they are threatening to collapse on themselves. Kurt can tell by his breath that Noah is pacing and the lick of heat that runs up his back tells him that Noah is watching him as he does. When Kurt shifts slightly on the balls of his feet he is suddenly, hopelessly reminded of the toy that Noah has still refused to let him remove. Somehow it manages to hit just shy of the right place but it's enough to propel Kurt forward into the wall as a small rush of pleasure shoots up his spine. The pleasure soaked moan that is pulled from him seems to break Puck out of his haze because it isn't long before he grabbed the base of the toy and pulled it out a fraction of an inch before slowly sliding it back in. his fingertips drum softly against the base sending small jolts of bitter pleasure pulsing.

As if he's debating just what he wants to do. It is only a few moments before the toy is ripped from his body and replaced with the head of Puck's cock. Puck takes a short second of awe when his sees and feels Kurt's body pulse and clench around him, trying to pull him in. He grabs a handful of Kurt's hair with one hand and presses the other firmly into the small of his back. When he gives a hard tug Kurt's shoulders strain towards him and the hand keeps his lower body completely still. Shallow thrusts get progressively deeper and stronger until Puck feels himself bottom out, the slapping of skin against skin signal that Puck is as deep as he's ever going to get.

The air is making the toy in Puck's hand return to it's normal temperature and Kurt feels it pressed firm into the arch of his back. The way Puck draws the toy down to the place where their bodies are joined makes Kurt go rigid and for the briefest second he think that Puck is going to slip it in beside him. But Kurt feels the slow slide of silicone up his back, around his neck and soon enough the awkward taste of both of them explodes on Kurt's tongue. The rational part of his brain tells him to recoil and say _ewww_... but rational thought abandoned him long ago. So he just pressed his head as far out as he can and seeks out the plug. It isn't that long so it rests just short of the back of Kurt's tongue, his lips forming a perfect 'o' around the base. Kurt pressed his back teeth into the toy and dug his toes into the carpet to hold off his orgasm.

Puck pulled out until the crown of his dick caught the lip of Kurt's hole. The next vicious thrust bowed Kurt's back and forced the toy to fall down by his feet. Two strong hand wrap themselves around both of Kurt's upper arms and pull him upright. He can feel Puck's nipple ring brushing against his back and each thrust is harder, faster, deeper. The tingling around his biceps tell him that harsh fingertip bruises will be rising to the surface soon and he relishes the thought of being marked by Puck. No matter how temporary it may be.

Each thrust edged them closer to the wall until Kurt felt the hand warmed drywall against his cheek. Puck's thrusts became frantic. Each one brought Kurt onto his tiptoes and in a few places even made his feet completely leave the ground. His undoing really came when one hand moved to fist his neglected cock and the other came to wrap around the base of his throat. A small amount of pressure against his Adam's apple was all it took for him to unravel, painting the wall in front of him. Puck followed a few seconds later with a roar and held himself balls deep until Kurt's body had stopped contracting wildly around him. When he felt Puck pull out of him, his shaky legs finally betrayed him and his knees went weak under him. He was caught by a strong forearm around his waist and a chaste kiss was pressed into his hairline. They stayed locked like that for a few blissful moments until hot breath ghosted over Kurt's cheek.

"Go downstairs and wait for me. I'm not done with you yet."

Kurt could only nod. Thank god it wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kiss With A Fist- Part Three  
Author:emo_chick_87  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Puck  
Rating: NC-17 for language/sex.  
Word Count:1200ish words  
Spoilers: None I can think of.  
Genre: Romance/Smut/Future Fic  
Warnings: This chapter has toys, hair pulling, biting, D/S play, very slight daddy kink, small mention of blood play. This is a HARD NC-17 story.  
Summary: When Puck manhandles one of the football players for messing with his boyfriend, Kurt is forced to confess all the kinks he's been hiding. I think this would be considered a future fic because it takes place between the boys' junior and senior year.

I don't own Glee. Please don't sue. Also Completely Unbeta'd. Blame me completely. Also the title is from a 'Florence and the Machine' song.

From about halfway down the stairs Puck could see Kurt sprawled on the white sofa. His eyes were closed and he had a dreamy look of his face. Dark eyelashes dance against his cheek. They just managed to hide the slight darkening just under Kurt's eyes. He must have been awake half the night. Left hard and wanting but resolute in the idea that Noah said he wasn't allowed to come. He could practically see the relief in the other boy's brow.

He sees that Kurt was slightly rocking back and forth, which he knew from experience was a Kurt self-comforting gesture. It meant he felt vulnerable and exposed. His slim pale hand slid from the small tuft of hair on Kurt's sternum to the little dusting of hair just below his belly button then back again. Puck felt drawn down the stairs. The second to last stair creaked loudly. Soft blinking and an even softer sleepy smile made him melt a bit before he remembered the role he was supposed to play. He quickly schooled his features and loudly cleared his throat. Blue eyes snapped forward and he could practically feel Kurt's pulse rise.

"I want to see you play with yourself baby. Show daddy just how much you want him." Puck's eyes hardened when the hand trailing Kurt's torso paused and faltered. " How can be embarrassed about that? After all the other fucked up stuff you've let me do to you. Is it because good boys don't do that sort of thing?" Kurt's shallow nod was met with a smirk. "Good boys do what they're told. Now I want to see you jerk off. For me. Now."

Kurt averted his eyes and flushed a bright crimson but this time when his hand got to his belly button he continued further and wrapped his hand around his cock. He took his time sliding his hand up from the base, shuddering as each of his fingers grazed the crown and precum wet his fingers. Then he slowly traced his way back up his chest until his fingers rested against his lips, applying himself like a crude lip gloss. He was very careful not to dart his tongue out to taste.

He saw Noah's eyes darken and a spark of lust shot through him and he couldn't continue with the teasing charade. Kurt's hand was rougher than he'd ever been with himself. The harsh slap resonated with each stroke as the heel of his hand collided with the slope of his pelvis. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment until he felt a strong hand on his thigh, the guitar calloused fingers dancing across just where his hips became his leg.

He flinched for a moment when the warm tip of Noah's tongue touched the slope of his chin. His lips parted slightly when he felt the slick slide up the middle of his bottom then his top lip. He couldn't resist the urge to look and opened his eyes just in time to see that tongue trace an outline around his entire mouth. The muscles in his stomach contacted at the sight of the mohawked head sliding down his torso and the feeling of Noah's cheek touching every inch of skin on the way down. Greedily drawing in the smell of both of them on his skin.

It wasn't until Noah slid the head of his cock into his mouth that Kurt felt them.

HOLY FUCK!

They were from when Noah played Angel to his Spike last Halloween. Two slick long canines were running up the length of his dick. Noah was giving him the kind of smirk that only Noah could give him with a cock and fake vampire fangs in his mouth.

Before Puck had swallowed his cock he had neglected to give Kurt any kind of orders as to what to do with his hands. He settled for a slightly excited uncontrollable hand flail,that if he had held in front of his face would have made a very convincing picture of a beauty pageant winner. He longed to feel the bite of short hairs and warm skin against his fingers. His hands inching dangerously close with every flail. Puck must have sensed this because it wasn't long before two strong hands were wrapped around his wrists and his arms were forced against his sides.

Noah gruff voice surprised him. "Spread your legs. Offer yourself to me." With each centimeter the v of his legs widen Kurt's face turned further and further into his shoulder.

He flushed as he thought of the picture he presented now. His upper body a testament to Noah's passion. Marked, owned. He knew he had to look puffy and used. He could feel Noah's come painting his thighs and the slow slide of it slipping from inside him. Noah's eyes burned across his skin and a full body quiver erupted.

He had never felt more exposed or open. The vulnerability brought tears to his eyes and he knew that he had never trusted anyone like he trusted Noah than he did at that moment. A tight grip on his chin forced his head forward and Noah let his dick fall from his mouth with a loud pop. Kurt was soon transfixed with the sight of Noah's cock-swollen lips that framed long acrylic canines.

"Baby look at me. I want to mark you. Claim you like you always wanted me to. Do you want still want that?" The frantic nod jostled his hand. " It's gonna hurt though, baby. I have to go deep so it's forever." The nod became even more frantic. The whimpered _please _finally made up his mind.

He licked Kurt's inner thigh in a long stripe and pressed a deep kiss against the tender skin. He pulled back slightly to see exactly what he was claiming and a tightening in his chest forced him forward. He paused a few inches from his target and whispered _"come to daddy" _before pressing the teeth against the softest, palest part of his thigh.

Hot breath warmed the skin a second before he bit furiously into the skin. The force of the bite threw Kurt's upper body up and his body shuddered in complete pleasure before he threw his body arching against the sofa. His body lost complete control of itself and came hard, spraying against Noah's neck and face. Metallic heat flooded Puck's mouth and heat against his neck forced his own orgasm.

Kurt quickly turned into a shuddering, sobbing mass against Noah's chest. All he could do was rock him until the tension unfurled and shy eyes turned to look at him.

"_Forever?_ Really?"

"Forever."

Kurt fell asleep against his chest and he could feel the small smile play on his skin.

Looking back that weekend was the beginning of an adventure that Puck never saw himself getting tired of. When they decide that Seattle is calling them after graduation Puck can't help but cringe. Because after that time with the flogger and the unexpected return of Burt, Puck's jaw still hurts every time it rains.

THE END


End file.
